Voices of the Past
by tikisix
Summary: Michael is an ordinary teenager, if "Ordinary" means "found injured in an alley as a kid with no memory of his past, then thrust head first into a battle between 3 giant talking turtles and the forces of evil!" (TMNT 2012 AU)
1. Chapter 1

I was always sensitive to the cold; my guardians told me that I used to get very sick during the winter when I was little, and even now I can feel my body aching from the bitter chill in the air. My name is Michael; at least that's what my guardians tell me… I don't remember much from my early childhood. My earliest memory was from when I was 8 years old...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I shouted as best as I could while I laid injured in an alley. I had no memory of who I was or what had happened. All I knew was that my leg should __**not**__ be able to bend that way. I don't know how long I waited there before I was finally discovered. "Oh dear!" a woman said as she and a man – who I figured was her husband – ran over to me. The woman had long, curly, blond hair and warm brown eyes; the man had short, dark brown hair and storm grey eyes. They both appeared to be in their early 30s. The woman told the man to call an ambulance, and before long I found myself being carried into a white vehicle._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that I was taken in by the couple that found me who I later found out were named Richard and Ariel Jonson. They're really nice but I don't refer to them as my family since I don't know where I came from, for all I know I might already have a family… Somewhere…

As I look out at the snow covered city from my perch atop a building I can't help but smile despite the cold; New York truly is beautiful this time of year.

I must have dozed off because before I know it the sun has set. I begin to panic; my guardians must be worried sick about me – they can be very protective –but as I start to make my way back I hear someone shouting nearby. "How many times do I have to remind you, Raph? Splinter put me in charge!" Curious, I follow the sounds to a nearby alley. As I approach another voice speaks up. "Oh, yeah… how could we possibly survive without the fearless Leo leading us?" I stare in shock at what I see: three giant talking turtles with masks and ninja weapons standing just a few feet away from me! There's a blue masked one –Leo apparently – arguing with a turtle in a red mask who I'm guessing is Raph. Suddenly, the third turtle – the one in the purple mask –looks in my direction, I quickly duck behind a garbage can, but it's too late, I've been spotted. "Uh, guys? I think we have company" the other two stop bickering upon hearing the purple-clad turtles statement.

All three turtles stare at me in shock while I stare back equally shocked. After what feels like an eternity I open my mouth and try to break the silence. "Um… Hi?" _Genius Mike_, I mentally slap myself. The turtles look at each other before turning their gazes back to me, confusion written all over their faces. "You're not scared?" the one called Leo says to me. "Scared no, surprised yes." I respond before asking the obvious question: "No offense but who - or what - are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I do __**not**__ own TMNT or any of its characters, this is a __**Fanfiction**_

_Enjoy and please, if you can leave a review I'd really appreciate it. I enjoy hearing what people think of my work._

_**(Leo's POV)**_

"No offense but who - or what - are you?" I don't know what to say. Any other human would run away screaming at the sight of us. But this boy… he's looking right at us, unafraid and talking to us in a calm manner. Thoughts rush through my head _Just who is he? Can we trust him? Why isn't he afraid of us?_ Suddenly Donnie speaks up, pulling me from my thoughts. "I'm Donatello; these guys are my brothers Raphael and Leonardo. As for what we are, well… we're mutants." It's clear that Raph doesn't trust this human "Who are you anyway?" he sneers. "My name is Michael. At least I think it is" The boy – Michael – responds sadly. His answer confuses me; _how can he not know his own name? _"What do you mean you think?" I ask him.

"Well… I can't remember anything from before I was 8 years old." he replies. "You can't remember anything at all?" Donnie asks "what are you, a psychiatrist?" Raph says with a roll of his eyes, Donnie glares at him. _If looks could kill, Raph would be one dead turtle_. I chuckle to myself.

_**To be continued…**_

_Note: Yes, I know it's short but I've been so busy with schoolwork that I haven't had much time to work on my stories and I don't want to keep you guys waiting._


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: My name is neither Liard nor Eastman therefore I do __**not**__ own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I'm just a fan._

Well, here's Chapter 3. I hope you like it.

_**(Raph's POV)**_

_Man, Donnie's scary when he's mad…Wait, is Leo__** laughing**__?! _"What's so funny?" I growl at our fearless leader. Leo just grins "Nothing." He replies. _Jerk._ The kid suddenly looks nervous "Umm… I should get home; it was nice to meet you." He says and waves to us before running off. Leo stops smiling as he watches the kid run off "Follow him. Find out where he lives" He tells us in an eerily serious tone.

Even I know better than to question Leo when he's like this, so we follow the kid as he runs through the streets. But, of course the Purple Dragons would choose this time to show their ugly faces. There are 15 of them in total and they have the kid surrounded.

"Hey kid, what's the hurry?" one of them asks. Leo calmly observes the situation from the rooftop where we're standing; Donnie on the other hand is getting nervous "This is bad, the kid doesn't stand a chance. We need to intervene." He says, panic in his voice. "No. We can't help him, not if we want to find out where he lives." Leo tells Donnie; personally I'm itching to go kick some Purple Dragon butt. "Well he's not gonna live anywhere for much longer if we don't help him." I say but Leo glares at me as he replies "No, Raph. We're staying right here."

_Some hero_. I think to myself.

Just as I'm reaching for my sai, something unexpected happens…

_To be continued…_

Sorry for the wait and for the cliffhanger, but I have a cold so I decided I would just post it as it is.


End file.
